Fight For the Future
by Infernolives96
Summary: (BW) Set after the Maximals left prehistoric earth. A new threat to the Ark has risen that will not only affect the future of Maximals but Predicons too. Its up to those left behind, and fallen warriors resurrected to protect the Ark.
1. The Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Wars, I do not tend to make money off this.

Fight for the Future.

A/N: This is my first fic, and will feature some characters from the show, and all the others will be the action figures no OC's. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Threat.

"The Beast Wars are over." Said a relived Optimus Primal after he, and his Maximals fought of the threat of Megatron controlling the powerful ship Nemesis to protect the Ark. Then returning the spark of the original Megatron back to its rightful place. As the Maximals left the prehistoric planet earth for Cybertron they thought all would go the way it was meant to. That the Autobots, and Decepticons would waken when it was their time starting the Great War. But a threat to the Arc has raised, one thought destroyed during the Beast Wars who could affect the fate of Autobots, Decepticons, Maximals, Predicons, and Cybertrons without hurting his.

The Only ones aware of this threat are the Vok known as Super Entities. Those who created the planet, put the energon in it, and watched their experiment from far away. They attempted to protect their project, and the Ark from the inhabitants of the Beast Wars. As they will do the same for this threat. Two of the Vok float down to the Earth, it has been a Stellar Cycle (a year) since the Maximals left the planet as the landscape has changed, and healed from their battles.

Who is this threat? A newly built lab in a cave just completed by the foe of the Ark. They thought he was dead but they where wrong, he came back, and more powerful than before thanks to the Vok who fused with him that lab accident. "No this is not good." The maniacal spider Tarantulas says calmly looking into the computer. He looks the same as his original transmetal form but colored differently his purple features now black and green now silver. "The Tripredacus Council waited to long to pull the trigger, and the cursed Vok know of my presence." Shortly before his thought death, Tarantulas revealed that he and the Tripredacus Council are not descended from the Autobots and Decepticons as originally believed leaving them unaffected by the fate of the Ark.

Another form walks into the room he is similar to Transmetal 2 Cheetor looking the same but his colors are different, yellow replaced by black still with the bio-mechanical look. "Tarantulas."

"Ah Tripredacus Agent any word from the council?" The spider asked anxiously.

"Yes they have given permission to destroy the ark." He says with a deep dark voice.

"Excellent." Tarantulas reacts evilly. "But we do have a slight problem, the Vok know of us, we will not have enough time for our warriors to wake." He looks over at three large tubes with dormant protoforms. "We must destroy the Ark now before they have a chance to retaliate. Not that they would stand a chance against my power." Tarantulas laughs evilly as the two Vok who he has his power from circle around him one blue, one red their faces full of anguish.

As Tarantulas plans to destroy the Ark, the two Vok that have knowledge float around searching for help. They stop on the edge of a forest, and speak to each other. "Here is where we can find aid."

"Yes." The other agrees. "Two brave but misguided warriors, who we will give a second chance to, and give them a better purpose with our influence leading the way." The two 'aliens' each shoot a ball into the ground that similar of a spark. "It is a risky choice but let's hope they can find help, and protect the future." The two Vok fly away. "We have more work to do."

So far the ground has remained normal nothing out of the ordinary but seconds later a giant red fire ant burst through the surface grunting, he steps out covered in dirt. He is followed by an odd looking creature a scorpion with a cobra head as a tail also covered in soil. "Are we alive? Were alive!" The scorpion speaks looking at his claws then the ant. "Ol' blender butt remember I'm Quickstrike we were killed! But were backing YEeeeeeee HAwwww."

Inferno nods. "Yes. Inferno terrorize!" He transforms into his robot mode still looking as if he was buried beneath the earth. "Quickstrike prepare we have been given a second chance, and now we must protect the colony!"

"Hold up." The fuzor says angrily right before transforming to his robot mode yellow, and teal covered by a layer of dirt. "Naw not this again. We's shouldn't worry about Megatron after what he did to us? I ought to kick his keister!"

"No my queen has left." He pulls his cannon from behind his back. "But there is a new colony, and those who threatened it must burn."

"What in the pit are you talking about?" Asked Quickstrike confused.

Inferno goes into flight mode the ant abdomen opening up. "Hop on."

"Listen insect I don't know what you possibly have to hurry to coming back from the dead but I'll come along with ya." Quickstrike jumps on Inferno's back. "Just like old times. Giddy up!" Inferno takes of with no problems.

At that moment Tarantulas speeds around a mountain path in his vehicle mode followed by TA (Tripredacus Agent) in his cheetah beast mode. Tarantulas stops spotting an old stasis pod, he transforms. "What do we have here? A Maximal stasis pod." He walks over to it examining it. "Humph empty. But no matter."

"Do you think there are still pods with protoforms containing live sparks left on this planet?" Asked the black cheetah.

"There could be but if we do discover any they are to be destroyed. They are more useful to the Vok than us especially with our powerful warriors in the waiting." He transforms back to vehicle mode. "Now to the task at hand."

Inferno lands close to the entryway of the volcano containing the arc along with slumbering Autobots, and Decepticons. "The colony."

"What." Said Quickstrike hopping off Inferno. "This is that Place the Maxies' stayed at."

"Yes but it is now our colony. We must protect it." Inferno stares at the entrance again covered by the Maximals before they left. But it would be no problem for Inferno with his beast mode.

"Protect et' from who?"

"Hello there." They turn to see Tarantulas, and Tripredacus Agent both transformed. "This is the Vok's retaliation, their last stand against me is you two." Tarantulas laughs like a maniac. "I thought the Vok were intelligent beings."

"Tarantulas."


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Wars.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There are still a few more characters that will come back from the dead in this fic so tune in.

Chapter 2: First Encounter.

"Tarantulas you's treacherous spider I thought you were destroyed?" Shouted Quickstrike angrily.

"As I thought you two morons where." The Arachnid spat back. "Enough with the small talk. Why don't you two join me, after I destroy the Ark there will be none who will be able to stop me or the Tripredacus Council."

"The colony must be protected." Said Inferno simply.

"Yeah after you tricked me them last time. I'm getting some revenge."

Tarantulas starts to laugh. "You two stop us ha. You're obsolete, old technology. Tripredacus Agent will you take care of these two fools."

"With pleasure."

"Is that there a Maximal?" Asked Quickstrike.

"No matter." Inferno faces his comrade. "We must not let them damage the colony everything depends on it."

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" He asked the ant who was acting different. "Who cares." He focuses back on the battle getting excited. "Its time for a fight!"

Tripredacus Agent reaches behind his back showing a rocket launcher, he fires on the two Predicons. They both jump out of the way but the missile continues, and hits the covered up entrance of the volcano. The two pred's look at each other then watch as the dust clears seeing that the entrance has now been opened. "Slag."

"The Vok must be very happy with the decision of picking you two." Tarantulas laughs.

"Quickstrike go inside see if you can activate a security system." Said Inferno standing up. "These two will burn!"

Quickstrike stares as Inferno has gone from a mindless drone to a quick thinker. "Okay. Just save some for me." Quickstrike runs to the volcano.

"Calling a retreat?" Tripredacus Agent mocks.

Inferno faces TA as Quickstrike disappears from view into the cave. "A security system?" He looks around noticing a few parts, and computers left behind but noting powered up able to help. He turns spotting one thing he didn't expect. "Lookie here, a stasis pod." He walks over to it. "Ugh how do you get these thangs started again?"

He hits a few buttons making the pod come to life. "Beginning replication process." The computer voice announces. "D.N.A. scans unnecessary life form already selected. Begging replication." Quickstrike watches on.

Inferno stands to take on Tripedicus Agent but a blast hits by Tarantulas, and TA. "What was that?" Tarantulas looks around frantically. He spots another familiar bot another he thought was dead. "Dinobot?"

Transmetal 2 Dinobot in robot mode approaches Inferno. "I was uncertain who was after what but I should have known it was the sick spider that was after the Ark."

"Donobot?" Tarantulas said again confused. "I thought you were destroyed in Nemesis crash?"

"No I was not. You think I would be destroyed so easily with the spark of Rampage inside me." He explains. "I am complete, and have attained some memories of the original Dinobot in the process. I decided to stay behind, and watch the Ark making sure a survivor didn't change history."

"No matter with the power of the Vok inside me we still hold the advantage." Tarantulas fires a red blast from his visor.

Inferno goes airborne as Dinobot rolls out of the way. "You have gained new weapons, and power I see."

"Let the battle begin." Inferno yells holding dueling cannons, he fires at his enemy. The ground explodes around Tripredacus Agent who with his speed and agility is able to dodge the battery.

"Now you can witness my new power." Tarantulas begins to float the two Vok appearing around him their power raising him up. He fires another optic blast at Dinobot hitting him in the chest sending him flying backwards. TA waited for his opening firing a missile at Inferno exploding in the air a foot away from the ant. He freefalls to the ground landing next to Dinobot. "Good work Tripredacus Agent these fools are weak."

Dinobot gets up ready for more as does Inferno who gets up a little slower. Suddenly a black, and brown German Shepard runs from the volcano he stops facing the Ark's threat. "K-9 Maximize!" The dog transformed into a bot with shades of blue on his face, and upper body, he holds a small missile launcher. "Leave the premises immediately." He orders.

Quickstrike appears next to Dinobot, and Inferno. "I found somethin at least."

Tarantulas assess the situation as they were outnumbered 4 to 2 even if he was more powerful Dinobot would definitely cause problems. "Tripredacus Agent we shall retreat. But this is far from over." Tarantulas transforms to vehicle mode. TA stares down the Arks four defenders then went to beast mode following his leader.

"I would say things have turned out interesting." Said Dinobot looking at the three. "Where did he come from?"

"Where did he come from where did you come from?" Asked a confused Quickstrike. Dinobot just stares at him. "Well now, his stasis pod was in there everythang was set up I just needed to start et' up."

"My name is K-9." Said the new bot. "The only thing I am sure of is I'm programmed to protect the Ark."

"You are no doubt from a Maximal pod but how you were placed in there must be connected with why you two are here."

Inferno, and Quickstrike look at each other. "The aliens my quee… I mean Megatron once spoke of."

"Yes."

"So they want us to work together, where a team now?" Quickstrike looks at K-9. "Even the Maximal?"

"Allegiance between Maximals and Predicons does not matter now. We must work together to protect the future of Cybertron, which is what Tarantulas wants to destroy." Dinobot looks to the volcano. "Let's look inside to see if we can find anything that can give us an advantage. I know Tarantulas will be back."

A/N: Okay I know a German Shepard might not be common in that area, and time period but I put it so the Vok placed the pod there, and selected the beast mode themselves. Hope you enjoyed more info of the situation will come next chapter.


End file.
